newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
O Bogdanie ze Zbyszkowa
$ajen$ Sezon 1, odcinek 5 - O Bogdanie ze Zbyszkowa Polski język, ojczysty język, ale jednocześnie język cholernie trudny nawet (albo i zwłaszcza) dla rdzennie polskich gimbusów. Badania naukowe zrealizowane w tej szkole dość niedawno stwierdziły że 97% prac pisemnych napisanych przez uczniów pochodzi z serwisów typu zadane.pl. Jak tu przeżyć lekcję, kiedy okazuje się że 15 osób w klasie napisało dokładnie to samo wypracowanie? Nauczycielka: W domu mieliście napisać rozprawkę, w której mieliście rozstrzygnąć dosyć łatwy temat. Czy Zbyszko z Bogdańca był godzien miana rycerza? Niech podniosą ręce ci, którzy to napisali. Wszyscy podnoszą rękę do góry. Nauczycielka: Powtórzę bo widzę że nie zrozumieliście. Niech rękę podniosą ci którzy NAPISALI rozprawkę, a nie PRZEPISALI ją z internetu. Dalej ręce podnoszą wszyscy. Nauczycielka: Czyżby? Zaraz się przekonamy. Podeszła do komputera, spojrzała na e-dziennik i zastanowiła się przez chwilę kogo wybrać do odstrzału. Nauczycielka: Tomasz, Maciej, Mateusz i Eryk. Hódy: My czterej naraz? Nauczycielka: Tak, będziecie czytać po jednym słowie każdy. Ty pierwsze ze swojego wypracowania, ty drugie, ty trzecie i tak dalej. Przekonamy się czy mówicie prawdę. Zaczynajcie, w tej kolejności w jakiej wyczytałam imiona. Tomek: Moim Maciek: Zdaniem Hódy: Tak, Łysy: '''Ponieważ '''Tomek: Jest Maciek: Wiele Hódy: Argumentów Łysy: Które Tomek: Odpowiadają Maciek: Na Hódy: To Łysy: Pytanie. Nauczycielka: Pisaliście to samodzielnie, nieprawdaż? Chłopaki patrzą na siebie bez słów. Cygan(cicho, do Kajtka): Bałwany... nawet ja nie jestem na tyle debilem żeby ściągać z pierwszej pozycji w wyszukiwarce. Nauczycielka: Cztery jedynki na dobry początek dnia. Trudno, ostrzegałam że wiem kiedy kłamiecie. Kajtek(cicho, do Cygana): 'A skąd by wiedziała? Hipokrytka... ''Cygan rysuje na marginesie zeszytu kwadrat, w nim kółko i w środku kółka dwie kreski. Naciska tam palcem i czas się zatrzymuje. '''Cygan: Ciekawe zagadnienie. Przejmuję. Następna lekcja, klasa $ajen$. Cygan wchodzi. Cygan: ♪ Dzień dobry dzieeeci! ♪ Klasa: '''♪ Dzień dobry paaani! ♪ '''Cygan: Gotowi na lekcję polskiego? Klasa: (jęczy) ZNOOOOWUU... Cygan: Tak. Jak najbardziej. Jeszcze jak. Na pewno pamiętacie tę feralną rozprawkę. Łysy: Stary daj spokój, załapałem szmatę bo nie chciało mi się myśleć. Chu*owo. Cygan: Chu*owo? To na ch*j szedłeś do takiej chu*owej gimbazy? Łysy: A ty? Cygan: '''Łysy ale sprytny, cholera. Więc dzisiaj się zastanowimy. Zbyszko z Bogdańca, Maćko z Bogdańca, Bogdan z Bogdańca... co to w ogóle ma być?! '''Gruz: Krzyżacy. Znaczy, Polacy. Cygan: Krzyżacy, znaczy Polacy. Dylemat jak z Podolskim nie? No więc zacznijmy może od początku. Żyli sobie Bogdan ze Zbyszkowa i Bogdan z Maćkowa. Byli napalonymi fanami Spycha z Jurandowa. Więc Zbyszko 3 cytryny jak tylko zobaczył na horyzoncie jego córkę, od razu się koło niej zakręcił. No i to jest takie dość nietypowe. Wiktor: A czemu, lol. Cygan: No bo on ją kochał ale jej nie tego. A to w dzisiejszych czasach nie uchodzi. W tamtych też nie. Tomek: Lol, fakt. Cygan: No więc dalej. Maciek z Bogdańca był na bakier z pomysłem, w końcu sam Zbyszko zdał sobie sprawę jakie gruszki na wierzbie obiecał młodej po pijaku, no i w skrócie pół książki opisuje jego próby wypełnienia obietnicy i konsekwencje prawne których z trudem uniknął, bo przecież Krzyżacy to praworządni obywatele i o każdym występku łaskawie doniosą. Wiktor: I co dalej? Cygan: Skazano młodego na ścięcie ale Danusia nakryła mu czachę Nałęczowianką i uratowała go od gilotyny. Rozwścieczeni Krzyżacy postanowili ją później porwać żeby się zemścić na jednookim postrachu własnego plemienia, Jurandzie. Jak to się tam potoczyło to wolę pominąć, ale w dużym skrócie z postrachu został tylko strach na wróble. Maciek: Końcówka? Cygan: Ten co był za to odpowiedzialny sam się powiesił. A jurny buhaj Zbyszko znalazł sobie inną kobyłę bo jego pierwsza zmarła w wyniku ran po zbiorowym gwałcie w niewoli. Zbyszko żył sobie długo i szczęśliwie i napłodził sporo dzieci. Di ent. Klasa zaczęła klaskać. Cygan: A dziękuję, chciałbym podziękować akademii. Ale nie tej, tu na uniwerek na pewno nie przyjdę. Dyrektor: (przez pluskwę na ścianie) Jak to nie?! ... Cygan: (głupi uśmiech do kamery) Ściemnienie. KONIEC Kategoria:$ajen$ - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125